This proposal seeks support for the conference on Systems Biology: Networks, to take place March 17-21, 2015, at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory (CSHL). This meeting, held biennially on the CSHL campus in New York, brings together senior and junior scientists from both experimental and computational laboratories who have common interests in network biology. The 2015 meeting will emphasize new discoveries and provide an open forum for the presentation of the latest research and results on molecular networks and their relevance to normal and abnormal cellular physiology, to health and disease. It will be essential for advancing knowledge in all aspects of the network modeling process, from data generation in experimental cell biology, to data analysis and computer simulation, to the development and validation of network models describing the data, to biological inferences made from the models. The conference will include platform sessions on gene regulatory networks, protein- protein and genetic interaction networks, metabolic networks, synthetic networks, signaling networks, evolution of networks and networks in human disease, though the exact program for the meeting will be assembled after the abstract submission deadline in January 2015. This conference will include significant components designed to facilitate the active participation of younger scientists such as selection of platform speakers on the basis of the scientific merit of their submitted abstracts and poster presentations. The intimate environment at CSHL also fosters active participation by all. Finally, women, who have historically comprised approximately 30% of the meeting attendees, will also be well represented. At the time of submission, 1 of the 4 organizers for the 2013 meeting and 7 of the 19 invited speakers (37%) are women.